


Promise (Arash)

by OjouOfFrance



Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OjouOfFrance/pseuds/OjouOfFrance
Summary: A promise between master and servant sealed with one of their favourite pastimes.
Series: Sin Bits of Chaldea [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722262
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Promise (Arash)

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently there just is no tag for Arash x reader on AO3, and that needs to be fixed. (Arash deserves more love, what a good boy)  
> Note: SPOILERS This is part of the same scenario where Solomon survived past his Chapter, hence why he's mentioned.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Surrounded on all sides, the Master grit her teeth, staring down the hoards, back to back with her Archer servant as she contemplated her next move. She knew help was coming, but hearing the way her servant panted with the struggle of holding back the masses almost single-handedly, she knew there wouldn’t be much time left before he wore out.

“Master, you know the only way to get out of this alive is-“

“No!” she interrupted, shouting back her final answer, feeling the frustration piling up, “I won’t let you do that Arash! I absolutely will not allow you to use your Noble Phantasm! We just have to hold them off a bit longer! Arthur will be here!”

“But if he’s not here in time, I won’t let you die, you hear?” he came back with, a little warning, a little soft.

“I know that! No more talking and let’s focus! Hyahh!” she took her stance, shooting magic from her hand as she heard Arash firing arrow after arrow behind her, feeling the strain starting to affect both of them. With loud shouts, he shot in a flash as the creatures sprung forward and jumped at him, nearly flinching as he almost stared into the jaws of one chimera before blowing it apart with a quick-quilled arrow. 

Suddenly, he saw a glimmer in the distance beyond the multitudes and immediately recognized the golden sheen from the sacred sword. Thinking quickly, he reached over, grabbing his master around her waist as she squeaked, saying “Time to get outta the way, Master!” as he jumped up into a nearby tree as the legendary king called out;

“Ex….caliburrrrrrr!!!!”

In the next instant the creatures were decimated in a brilliant golden light, returning to ash as the quarry fell silent.

The Persian Archer came down from the tree, Master in his arms, as the golden-haired Saber ran over, asking frantically, “Are you alright? Master!”

“We’re fine.” She replied, giving the king a smile, “Thanks for coming Arthur, I know I can count on you.”

Those words seemed to calm the man as the dark-haired Archer laughed a little tiredly, giving the king a grin, “Hey Holy Sword, took you long enough!” he teased.

“My apologies, I meant to come sooner, but-“

“I’m joking! It’s a joke!” the Archer replied, laughing as the other two sighed a little.

“Are we all finished then?” Arthur asked, taking a look around to make sure there weren’t any more hiding in the periphery.

“Yes, we got what we came here for.” The master replied, reaching in her small pouch to present some seeds and feathers as the two servants nodded.

“Alright, let’s get back then!” Arash chimed in happily, as if the last bit of harshness hadn’t happened.

“Arash…” the master mused, but then a sudden call interrupted her.

“You made it out alright?” the mage on the other end of the transmission asked, worry clear in his eyes. “Thank goodness. I was worried for a moment there.”

“Solomon!” the master called happily. 

“You’ve finished your mission then?”

“Yep!”

“Alright, wait there and I’ll rayshift you three back.”

In the next moment the three began to dissolve into the light of the rayshift, returning to the Chaldea organization with their materials.

*************************************************************************

That evening, the master, unable to sleep, wandered out of her room in her sleepwear, found herself gazing out the large window in her quarters. She contemplated the day’s mission, as she usually did after a quest, wondering where she could have improved, how she could better herself to benefit her servants and help protect them as they protected her. She felt a sense of grim sorrow hit her as she thought about how willing Arash had been to simply use his Noble Phantasm, well aware of the consequences of doing so. Why would he be so willing to throw his life away? The thought unsettled her.

“Hm? Master?”

A voice to her left snapped her out of her thoughts as she saw the servant in question walk over to her, a curious look in his eyes.

“Oh, Arash…”

“What are you doing? It’s gettin' late, Master.”

She smiled at him and shrugged it off, replying, “It’s fine, I was just looking up at the stars is all.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked, standing next to her and leaning against the window sill, gazing out with her as the stars in the clear sky over the mountains sparkled and shine in the quiet night. “They sure are beautiful…”

“Yeah… I can see Orion’s Belt!” she pointed out, as he followed her gaze to where she pointed.

“Yeah? Haha! I bet Big Sis Artemis would be happy to hear that!”

"What constellation is that?”

“Wouldn’t know.”

“Oh, what about over here?” she continued, leaning over a bit to peer around the corner of Chaldea’s far building to catch the constellation jutting out just beyond it, “I think that’s the little dipper!”

“Let me see!” Arash shifted over, hands on either side of her as he places his chin on her head, so much shorter than his stalky frame, gazing out to where she looked. “Oh yeah, I see it there! I didn’t know you were interested in the stars, Master.”

“Not really, but it’s fun to see what sort of shapes you can see in them.” She said a little more passively, “I just know a few. There’s a whole bunch I probably don’t know that I’m staring at right now.”

“Well you know what the littlest dipper is?” Arash asked, a hint of playfulness in his question.

“Hm? Littlest dipper?”

“Master of course!” he called out, acting fast and tickling her sides mercilessly, hearing her loud, cheery laugh ringing throughout the room as his onslaught made her collapse against him and crumple to the floor, trying to say his name between her laughs and hiccups of breath. By the time he stopped, he wore a huge grin on his face, watching her trying to get her breath back with a little chuckle. “I got ya good, huh Master?”

However, strangely, the room got quiet, and she didn’t respond, seeming to look back out to the stars, as if lost in thought. Curious, stilling holding her against him, he leaned over to see her face, asking “Master?”

She turned her head to face him, a look more serious in her eyes, and somewhat worrisome. He blinked, surprised at her shift in mood, wondering what she was about to say.

“Arash, I worry…”

“Worry about what? About the mission? You know as long as you have us lot at your side, we’re capable of-“

“No, I mean about you, Arash!”

He blinked, genuinely taken aback by her answer, but also confused. Why would she worry about him? He was one of the most physically strong and infallible members of her team! He was in perfect health! More than ready for the next mission! “I don’t get it, I’m perfectly fine, Master.” He replied.

“I mean about today… about you saying you wanted to use your Noble Phantasm.”

Oh, so she was still thinking about that, was she? He couldn’t deny he had said that, or that he hadn’t meant it, but he wasn’t sure how to alleviate her fears on that. He gave a small frown, but tried to keep his, and her, spirits up. “Master, I know you don’t want me to, and I won’t use it if you don’t want me to, but I told you after you summoned me, remember? If ya need me to, I won’t hesitate to use my body to protect you in any way I can. I’m a servant after all. Besides, even if I did use my Noble Phantasm, you could probably just call me back from the Throne, or-!”

“It’s not the same!” she shouted back, quickly silencing him. “It’s not the same. There’s no guarantee I could get you back, and even if I could…” she hesitated, the fear and worry clear in her eyes for a moment before she looked away. “Even if I called you back from the Throne, you might not be the same Arash that I know and love and care for, and you might not remember any of us. You wouldn’t remember all the great times we’ve had up until now, and thinking about that… hurts.” She said clutching her chest before continuing. “But even more, it would hurt you too Arash. All these people that would remember you, but you wouldn’t remember them, and their looks of pity would confuse you and that confusion would hurt because you know that you should know them, but you just can’t!”

In the next moment, he put a finger to her lips, quieting her growing worries as she became louder and louder, giving a sigh as he placed his broad hands on her shoulders. “I’ve really caused you to worry about me, huh?” he asked softly, “Guess I’ve been a bad servant then.”

“Not at all! Arash, you’re-!” she tried to protest but he shook his head.

“Master, I mean that I don’t want you spendin’ all your time thinking about the ‘what ifs’ and little things. Sorry if I scared ya, I didn’t mean to, and even though I meant what I said… I guess I wasn’t thinkin' about how serious you took it. Sorry Master.” He ended on a small smile, gently asking forgiveness.

In a flurry of emotions, she wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him over as he laughed a little, that laugh then cut off as she frantically kissed him, his eyes wide in surprise as she broke the kiss, her eyes beginning to water.

“Woah, woah! Master, calm down, it’s okay! I’m okay!”

“Promise me!” she asked, and he blinked. “Promise me you won’t ever use your Noble Phantasm! Not unless there’s absolutely no other choice!”

“Master…”

“Promise!”

He paused, seeing the determination in her eyes and giving a sigh of resignation and a smile, scratching the back of his head. “Alright, I promise Master… I swear! I won’t use my Noble Phantasm unless I absolutely gotta!”

She nodded, kissing him again, this one lasting longer, less frazzled, sweeter and more passionate. 

Suddenly, she felt a hand sliding up her leg under her clothes, breaking her kiss with a little surprise as he laughed a little sheepishly, an embarrassed grin on his face as the slightest pink tint coloured his tanned cheeks. “Ah, sorry master. Guess I was just in the moment, and my hand kinda moved on it’s-“

However, she smiled playfully, cutting off his answer with a third, more tempting kiss, giving a small sound as she took his hand, gently guiding it back up her leg as he took the hint. He stood with her in his arms, breaking the kiss as a little sly look gleamed in her eyes, and he felt something stir in his abdomen. With her still in his arms, feeling her lean in to nuzzle against his face, he walked over to her room, being sure to close the door behind him.

Once the door was shut, he put her down and watched her take the lead, slipping the clothes from her form as he observed with tantalizing fascination, as her voice became soft and smooth, beckoning him with a coy tone, “Arash, you too…”

In a moment, he de-materialized all his clothing, already feeling a stirring between his legs as he caught a glimpse of her ample backside as she slipped her flimsy panties off, dropping them to the floor. “Make sure the door’s locked, okay?”

He did as she asked, going over to make sure the door was firmly locked, but by the time he turned back around, she was gone. He glanced around until he saw her already laying across her bed as she beckoned him over with her finger and a smile. Feeling his excitement grow, he came over, his cheeks blushing as he felt a rush of pleasure shoot through him as he climbed onto the bed, watching her crawl so seductively, her eyes growing intense as the anticipation began to affect her. “Arash, I want you…”

He nearly had to cover his mouth with his hand to prevent a sound as she used a hand to run along her bare skin, over her belly and down between her legs, and he was sure she saw the shiver that danced down his spine. “M-Master…” he managed to choke out, giving a little sly smile, “You really know how to get to a man, huh? If you do that, I won’t be able to hold back.” 

She giggled a little at his words, knowing her toying with him was getting to him, as she pointed out, “But you’re already so excited.” she gazed to his growing arousal between his legs, somewhat hungrily, “Can I help out a bit?”

She sat up, getting on her hands and knees and crawling over, pushing him back slightly so that he sat back as she wanted, him stuttering as he tried to say, “Master, you don’t have to-!”

But his next words were cut off as she gingerly took hold of his length, gently massaging it up and down in her hands, giving little coos and gentle moans as she lowered her head, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she sucked gently on the head, hearing his breath catch as his body seized, his fingers clutching the sheets as she licked and sucked tenderly on it, her hands moving with increasing speed against his shaft, as his breaths came in harsher pants and gasps, hearing him say between moans, “M-Master…” 

Encouraged by his pleasure, she hummed pleasantly, dragging her tongue gingerly down the length, paying special attention to his testicles, giving a kiss and a suck to each as she continued to massage him, hearing the sharp breath he caught as she licked each one. “These are pretty sensitive, hm? Is it a weak spot of yours?” She pointed out, her eyes sparkling as she grinned up at him.

“Master, you little-!” he meant to tease her back, but caught his breath as she worked her way back up, lavishing his cock with attention wherever she could, even giving small bobs up and down on him occasionally as he built up his pleasure.

“Mm, you’re so hard now, Arash, how much longer can you go?” she asked, the slight lilt in her voice betraying her teasing nature.

“Master, I-I-!” The Archer felt his pleasure building fast, having been so long since he was last with her, and to now have such teasing and coquettish attention paid to him, imagining what was yet to come, he was losing control fast. Without thinking, a hand came over to tangle in her hair, holding onto the locks more to support himself rather than to egg her on more, but the more she sucked and moaned against him, feeling the vibrations against his heated skin, the closer he came to his end. 

Finally, with grit teeth and heavy breaths, he tried to warn her, “Master, I’m gonna-!!” and with a loud sound, he broke over the edge, feeling her eager mouth drink up every bit he gave, the shock-waves of pleasure lasting with every suck she gave as she moaned against him. Finally, when he had nothing more to give, he felt her give one last hard suck, reeling his head at how sensitive he was now, and felt her release him as she licked her lips, her eyes still burning with deviousness.

“Mm, thanks for that Arash~” 

He gave a little breathless chuckle, finally collecting his strength to flip her back over, laying her down on her back in front of him as he leaned up on his knees, catching one of her ankles in his hand. He shook his head, giving her a playful yet loving smile as she winked at him. “You know, you didn’t have to do that, Master. I’m not the one that needs to be prepared for this.” 

“I know,” she answered, “I wanted to.”

“That so? Well I guess as a man, I gotta return the favour then, hm?”

“Oh yeah?” she teased back, but to her surprise, rather than laying down, she felt him pulling her hips up towards him, her upper back resting on the sheets as he locked her leg up with one arm, the other hand pushing her other leg back slightly to spread her open and reveal her most sensitive place to him. 

“Arash…” she tried to say, as if to point out the slightly embarrassing position, but he raised a brow to her.

“What? Are you gonna try to play shy now? Nuh-uh, not gonna happen Master!” he teased, moments before dipping forward to drag his tongue across her, watching her whole body flinch. Never one to waste a moment, the Persian Archer delved headfirst into his feast, lapping, sucking and teasing with his tongue as she gripped the sheets at her side, her eyes going wide from the sudden onslaught. His deep voice gave soft groans against her, making her legs tremble as she keened and moaned, her chest heaving with breath as he lapped and kissed with such intensity, it made a bright red blush spread all across her face.

“A-Arash!” she begged and called out to him, failing at reaching up to tangle her own fingers in his hair, but the look he gave her with his dark obsidian eyes made her shiver from head to toe as the pleasure coursed through her. She gave a squeak and a cry as she felt his tongue delve deep into her, and his calloused lips gave a sweet, hard suck to her clit. The closer she got to her peak, the more her body trembled, and she felt a wave of pleasure as he laughed against her.

“Master, you’re so sweet.” She heard him say, muffled against her as her head rolled back in euphoria.

“Arash, that’s it, yes yes…!” she replied, her voice high-pitched and crackling slightly. Her moans got louder and more drawn out as the pleasure within her approached breaking point, and by the way her walls fluttered about him, he could tell she was close. He increased his effort, focusing his tongue on that little bundle of nerves, sucking at it precisely, as the free hand pushing her leg open slid over to allow him to insert two thick fingers into her suddenly. The shock at the suddenly intrusion made her clench, and she felt her end rushing toward her. “Arash! Yes, I’m gonna…I can’t…hold on!”

In the next moment, her whole body went rigid as she arched forward, her walls clenching against the fingers within her as she squeezed her eyes closed, letting herself ride the waves of bliss, gritting her teeth as she felt him suck on that bundle, making her ride out her orgasm until the very end.

Once she was finished, she gave a heavy gasp, her body still trembling slightly as he gently put her lower half back down on the mattress. He pulled his fingers from her, letting her catch her breath a moment as he grinned to her, cheerily asking, “I hope you enjoyed that, Master.” 

“Arash…” she said his name with reverence, giving a sweet smile back, “That was amazing.”

“Good! I’m glad, because of course…” he began, gently slipping a finger back inside her with a mutual moan before pulling it out again, seeing the essence that coated it. “Master’s gonna need to be nice and ready, since she’s so small compared to me.”

She gave a little pout and frown, retorting, “Hey, I’m not small, you’re the one that’s tall! You giant!”

In retaliation, he leaned down against her front and, before she could ask what he was doing, made her screech as he gave loud raspberries against her belly, making her laugh as the two wrestled briefly against the bed, her howling with laughter as she tried to pry his head away from her, and him, grinning as he taunted her, “Yes, Master is small and adorable! You can’t deny it!”

Finally, when she called for a break, needing to get her breath back again, the two paused a moment, both panting, as he looked to her, giving a true, genuine smile, and her shaking her head, smiling back. “Honestly Arash, you’re going to kill me with laughter.”

“Hey if that’s how we go, then better that than anything else!”

“Oh yeah? Even better than if you were balls deep in me?”

He blushed a little at her vulgarity, giving it some actual thought for a moment as she laughed, saying with all seriousness, “You make a good point Master, that might be the best way.”

“Well, I mean, I still haven’t had a chance to see how much I can take of you, you know…”

At that, he watched with rapture, feeling his heart suddenly pounding in his chest, gulping against the dryness in his mouth as she spread her legs, and with a soft, sing-song voice, called to him, “I want you now, Arash. Don’t make me wait longer, okay?”

He felt a shudder run through his body, his arousal standing hard at attention as all rational thought left his mind, and he could only think of her in this moment. He hooked an arm around her leg, yanking her over to him as he leaned over her, hovering over her as he rubbed himself along her entrance, seeing the blush spread across her face, the way her body trembled under him.

“If it hurts, tell me to stop, okay?” he asked sincerely, the last warning before he couldn’t hold back anymore.

She nodded, reaching up to grab his face and pull him down in a kiss. In that moment, he used her passionate embrace to begin pushing into her, her wanton moans and sounds swallowed in his kiss as he pushed deeper and deeper until he felt himself hit the end, and she broke the kiss, suddenly calling, “A-Arash!” in a more soft, submissive tone than before, as if to let him know that that was all she could take.

He gave a hardy, heavy breath as he felt her incredible tightness, watching her reel and tremble, surely trying to adjust to his size.

She felt her heart thumping hard in her chest, her breath trying to even as his sheer size left her in awe. She couldn’t help the more diminutive sounds that fell from her lips as she looked to him, “Arash you’re… mm, you’re big… a-and thick.”

“Y-Yeah?” he replied, a little breathless himself as he gently pulled nearly all the way out of her, only to slam back in as both jolted against one another. 

“Yes!” she cried out, feeling him start to gather a quick pace within her, her nails gripping onto his arms as they held him above her, his hips moving on their own, letting himself give over control to his instinct as he was used to.

“I’m glad that Master enjoys it. As long as…nnngh… as long as you’re happy Master, mm!” he dipped his head in his euphoria, gripping the sheets a little harder as she clenched around him, making him move even harder inside her. Trying to catch his breath and keep his sanity against the growing bliss that threatened to get out of control, he panted out harshly, “And Master is... Master is so… so warm… and hugging around me so tight!” 

He felt his arms begin to give way as he nearly toppled against her, propped up now on his elbows as she hugged around his neck, her cries and moans increasing in volume even as she used the opportunity of his closeness to trail kisses and nibbles along his neck and shoulder, feeling the sweat against his taut skin, the hard muscles against his back as he ravaged her harder. “T-That’s it Arash, I want you deep…deep inside me!”

“Master-!” her begging drove him wild as he moved his hand under her body, propping up her chest as he bent his head down to lavish her breasts with attention, making her arch back as he gave loving sucks and licks to the nipples, hard with her arousal. 

“Arash if you do that-! Ahh!” her cries got even louder, her fingers burying in his messy black hair as her legs came around his broad waist, gently pushing and urging him deep within her as much as he could, as much as she could take. 

They reached a point where neither knew what was happening, and both had given in to their basic instincts, feeling only the immense heat between them, bodies colliding in a hot, wet frenzy as their mutual moans and cries fueled each other onward to their release. He panted harshly, feeling her walls clenching around him erratically, knowing she was close, feeling his own end approaching and said, “Master I’m gonna…!”

Without skipping a beat, she called back to him, her face looking right to him, her eyes catching his. “M-Me too! Arash please, I want you to cum inside me… cum inside! Oh fuck, yes!” 

Hearing such a lewd request sent a rush through him, and he called out, “Master!”. As he felt his orgasm near, he wrapped his thick, muscular arms around her smaller frame, holding her close to him as he reached the final stretch, begging her, “Master, I want you to come with me…p-please!”

Hearing the plead from his lips in such a begging, frazzled state, she felt her euphoria peak, her body arching against him as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, his name cried out in bliss and reverence as she clamped hard around him.

“A-Arash!!”

The moment she clenched him, unable to hold back his own pleasure another moment, her walls fluttering against him, he felt himself burying his thick girth deep within her, nearly crushing her against his barrel chest as he his essence release deep within her, letting her hear his final cry of pure bliss as he let himself ride out the orgasm to the end.

Once they were both starting to recover, their bodies heaving with breath as their thoughts slowly returned to them, he blinked a few times, trying to clear the lust and haze from his eyes as his mind slowly returned. He heard her voice gently, only to realize she was calling his name. When he looked to her, he realized he was practically squeezing her against him, and quickly loosened his grip, watching her take a deep breath.

“Master! Oh geez, I’m sorry Master, I didn’t mean to-!” 

But he was pacified in the next moment when he heard her breathless laugh, blinking with surprise as she looked up at him, saying softly, “There’s nothing to apologize for, Arash… that was wonderful.”

“Yeah?” he asked a bit hesitantly, but then felt himself ease as he grinned a little, giving a small chuckle. “Well I was surprised, you can take quite a bit of me, hm?”

She blushed at his assessment, looking away a bit embarrassed as he laughed and reached over to ruffle her hair. “It’s a good thing, Master!”

“It’s not me, it’s just...you’re pretty thick you know… more so than others.” she admitted, and he perked his ears up at that, giving a sly smirk.

“Oh? I bet the others would have somethin’ to say to that!” he teased, still within her as he pushed slightly into her, hitting the deepest part and watching her tremble, her face contorting slightly with a whimper.

“Arash!”

He laughed a little before pulling out of her completely, hearing the little sound she gave. He moved to lay beside her, loving how she turned towards him and tucking herself close to his chest, knowing she liked to keep warm, and he was more than warm enough. He made sure to pull up the covers and tuck her in affectionately, waiting until she was comfortable and she looked to him, as if to ask if there was something he wanted to say. However, he just smiled and asked again. “Am I really bigger than others?”

She pouted, calling his name as if to chastise him, but then he nuzzled her against him, giving a small giggle, “I’m joking! As long as Master likes it, then I’m fine with any size! Master is just the perfect size for me too!” he said, giving little blows against her ear, making her hide and rub her head against his chest, trying to get out of his range as she laughed.

When he had stopped, she cuddled into him . now more relaxed, giving a soft hum as she began to feel sleepy, her voice now quiet and gentle. “Hey Arash…”

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” he replied, a bit confused.

“For everything. You always know how to make me smile.”

There was a pause as the tanned Archer let his Master get comfortable against him, slowly drifting into a gentle sleep as he lay down next to her, getting cozy himself. He let himself look to her once more, noting how soft she looked in this moment, smiling to himself as he gave a small kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep beside her.


End file.
